


We got a farm? (Or I suck at titles and this is the best I got.)

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Demon pygmy goats, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stucky/Thorki Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Steve takes Bucky out of the city to recover from what HYDRA had done to him and they end up on a farm helping care for some intresting pygmy goats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messiah/gifts).



> There are clearly marked flashbacks of past sexual abuse. You can skip them and still enjoy the story I believe.

(Flashback Start)  
*********************************************

 

Pain that's all the soldier’s body felt as he was held down by two men while a third made quick work of his clothes, preparing him for what was to come. His mission had been a success and the higher-ups wanted to celebrate. The men secured him in a frame that would allow those that wanted the opportunity to move him without having to release him and an unforgiving leather band was wrapped around the base of his member, securing them tightly so he'd stay hard for the guest's enjoyment.

 

He tried to black out what he knew was to come as the guests started to file in and the first one came up behind him and slid their hands around him stroking him harder before adjusting the frame so he was bent over and easily accessible. He felt the burn as something that felt large was pressed against his hole and grunted as whatever it was got forced in his dry passage despite the resistance and he tried to thrash, to get away from the pain.

 

(Flashback End)  
*********************************************  
Steve woke to Bucky thrashing against him as they slept. This has been happening more and more frequently in the past few weeks. Bucky kept reassuring him that everything was fine, but Steve saw the little flinches and subtle movements to try to keep people away from him when they were out. How his eyes would scan the crowds for threats as if people were going to suddenly attack. Even when they were alone, if he tried anything spontaneous in the bedroom, Bucky would tense and act like he was going to be hurt if he said no to anything Steve wanted while saying that he was fine and to continue. They were finally able to be together, but Steve had to wonder if Bucky really wanted to be with him or just stayed because he thought he didn't have a choice.

 

Steve sighed as he moved off the bed and headed to the couch, touching Bucky when he was like this made whatever was going on worse and when he woke up he could go one of two ways. He'd either find Steve and want to be held or stay locked in the bedroom until he was ready to come out and pretend nothing happened. It hurt that Bucky wouldn't explain what went on when he had these episodes, but Steve didn't want to push and risk him running away, so he just went with it. He hoped someday they'd be able to have a somewhat normal life and he was determined to make it work if that's what Bucky really wanted. Steve curled up and tried to sleep while trying to figure out a way to help that wouldn't end up making things between them worse.

 

The sun had risen by the time Steve woke, stiff and sore from the awkward position on the too small couch he’d used as a bed. Bucky was still in the bedroom, door locked, so he called Sam to see if he’d be able to talk and help him find a way to help Bucky with whatever was going on. He started fixing breakfast, incase it would be wanted later.

 

“ Hey Cap what's up?” Sam answered as Steve held the phone to his shoulder as he mixed pancakes.

 

“Sam, are you busy? Need an ear for a while.” there was a chuckle from the other end of the line.

 

Steve sighed, “Buck’s been having nightmares and panic attacks. They're severe and always take so much out of him I don't know what to do to help him.”

 

Sam hummed, “Notice anything that's going on when he has them?”

 

Steve thought for a bit as he flipped the cooking food before answering, “Seems worse after we've been in a crowd or intimate, usually both.”

 

“Well, why f don't you look into a change of scenery for a while someplace without a whole bunch of people and see if that helps. As for the other, go at his pace and I don't want details.”

 

He laughed as he thanked Sam for the advice and hung up. Now to think how he would go about finding a place like that and convince Bucky they should go. He thought on it the entire time he cooked, finishing the pancakes and starting on eggs to go with. When he'd finished, he started the coffee and knocked on the bedroom door to let Bucky know what there was food before grabbing his tablet and fixing himself a plate.

 

Steve knew that just a vacation like regular people just wouldn't be enough, it had to be out of the way we're almost nobody would be able to find them. Somewhere they could just relax and be almost normal people for a while at least. He started by pulling up the usual vacation websites and dismissed them, they were all about being with the crowd and he didn't want to cause an incident if he could help it. He thought about asking Clint to borrow the farm, but didn't want to put him out.

 

Bucky wandered out of the bedroom sometime after sundown. He was still sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to do and didn't notice the other's presence until he sat down next to him. “Oh, hey Buck.” the dark assassin didn't say anything, just glanced at Steve and continue to sit, the only movement coming from his breathing. He said his tablet down, “So I was thinking, how would you feel about getting away for a while, just the two of us?”

 

Flesh hand ran through long, dark locks, “You mean leaving, away from this?” Steve nodded as a thoughtful look came across Bucky's face, “C-can I help?”

 

“Of course you can, we can both come up with some ideas and go from there.” Steve said with a smile, “Want to order something for dinner and work on it?” he suggested knowing Bucky hadn't eaten yet that day. They decided on ordering from the little Chinese place a couple blocks over and settled in the tablets and computers to work in silence until the food came.

 

Bucky jumped when the buzzer sounded announcing the arrival of their dinner. He had gotten so wrapped up in the familiar comfort of research that he had forgotten. Steve got up and buzzed the guy in and waited by the door until he arrived. He paied the delivery guy and carried the bags in the living room, taking out containers and putting them on the coffee table, “I thought we'd eat in here since we've been at the table awhile.”

 

Bringing his tablet with him, Bucky sat on the couch, “You can sit next to me if you want.” he said as Steve started to sit on the floor on the other side of the table.

 

“You sure? Don't want you to think you have to let me if you don't want to.” Steve said as he stood, going over as Bucky gave him an annoyed look. They sat in relative silence, both of them looking at their devices and absently eating out of the cartons from time to time. Bucky slowly moved closer until he was leaning against Steve as they worked. Steve just smiled softly, but said nothing.

 

Hours later, Steve yawned and rubbed his eyes. It has been a long day and he was ready to turn in. But Bucky was still going and he didn't want to interrupt the concentration and peace he saw as his lover had a goal, a mission to accomplish and it seemed to breathe life into him, so he stayed where he was and started to nod off.

 

Bucky was so focused on his task that he hadn't noticed Steve had fallen asleep until the blonde's head slipped off where it had been resting on his hand and he jerked awake. “Go to bed if you're tired, I'm going to keep at it a while.”

 

Steve rubbed at his eyes, “You sure? I'll be fine if you want me to stay.”

 

The brunette glared and nudged him to go. “I'll be in in a bit, have one or two more things I want to look at before I turn in.” Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head and got up, stretching and yawning before heading to the bedroom.

 

Bucky sprawled out on the couch and continue to search, he was going through lists of old storage facilities and abandoned safe houses when one caught his attention, island with a volcano and random goat population. The only person there was one guy that looked after the animals, and it was perfect. He saved the information and continued looking for other options just in case it didn't pan out. He didn't stop working until he drifted off to sleep, dropping his tablet as he passed out.

(Flashback Start)  
*********************************************

 

He was chained to a table face down, and he could feel someone moving inside of him. There were a few others standing around in various states of arousal. This was a mission, his secondary mission to keep his team satisfied as long as there was no lasting damage to the asset his mind provided as another man stepped up to his mouth and he opened, lips stretching around the intrusion as it was forced down his throat and kept there until he started thrashing and choking from lack of oxygen before joining the are there in movement.

It wasn't too bad this time, he thought as jolts of pleasure shot through him as his prostate was stimulated occasionally and he wasn't really in a lot of pain. If it was like this more often, it wouldn't be so bad. He felt himself tighten as his release came and the men roared with laughter.

 

(Flashback End)  
*********************************************

 

Bucky jerked awake, falling off the couch and nearly cracking his head on the coffee table. Out of everything that was coming back to his memory, those were the worst. The fact that he occasionally felt that he had enjoyed but it made him sick. He crawled out of the crevice between the furniture and went to the bedroom to hold Steve and remind himself that he was okay, nobody was going to hurt him intentionally like that again.


End file.
